Hello Darling!
by Eros Rose
Summary: He stared on as the tall man in front span around dramatically as he felt Luna knock into him accidentally. Angsty D;


Disclaimer: I own nout.

So this is angsty! Haven't written some Nev and Lu and this has been in my folder for a while and im trying to finish any incompleted work because I'm out of ideas for new plots and I'm currently working on an original story! ;-)

Also, alas I start back to school on Monday! I should've really been going back to Hogwarts but y'see my mams fixed on the idea that I do real muggle studies...boring -.- So i'll probably not be writing much on here, if you're a DW fan though, I'll probably be over there every Saturday night and Sunday!

Anyway much love bladeebla! Read on!

* * *

><p>It was a cold bitter morning, not that he should expect anything less being December and all. The rain was pattering down on his window softly and from his position he could just see the treetops swaying in the wind, green casting against the grey sky. He pulled the thick knitted blanket up to his neck in turn exposing his toes at the bottom of the bed. He dragged his arm into the wintriness against the protest of his warm cover and he pulled his discarded watch off the bedside to check the time, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. Sighing and throwing his watch back to side he tried to close his eyes and subdue back to slumber, this day had come all to quickly yet painfully slowly at the same time for Neville. From his bed he heard a gate clattering, <em>his<em> gate clattering and then a loud knock on his door. Rubbing the stubble along his jaw, extenuating his pained sorrowful expression he swung his legs from his bed, pulled his maroon dressing gown off the back of his door and padded downstairs, only just remembering to pick up his wand on the way -everyone was told to be on alert, it had only been a few weeks after the war and Death Eaters were assumed to still be out there.

There was another knock on his door, more impatient than the first. He could guess who it would be, the only person who'd brightened him up in the past week, his best friend Luna Lovegood. Before the small witch could knock again he opened the door, the true chill wafting into his house and sending a painful chill up his dressing gown. She was stood with a red oversized bobble hat on, a large turquoise coat and yellow scarf, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He invited her in and she sighed as he shut the door, the cold leaving her almost immediately as she took off her scarf and coat.

'How are you then?' her dreamy tone also filled with concern floated around the room.

Neville coughed and licked his dry lips, he hadn't spoken yet and he could tell his voice would be hoarse

'Urm- I suppose I'm alright, I should probably get washed and dressed really…' his voice was monotone and trailed off at the end before he started walking back upstairs, shouting before he was in the bathroom 'Make yourself at home!'

Luna waited until she heard the shower running before she moved from the spot she'd engaged at, she walked into the small kitchen staring at all jars that occupied the shelves and then at the well-looked-after plants on the window ledge, her fingers trailed along a leaf tracing the ridges in it, plants were fascinating to Luna and she had developed and large obsession with them in the past few year , probably due to all the time she'd spent in the greenhouses with Neville back at Hogwarts. She must've become transfixed in the plant because the next thing she knew Neville was in the kitchen with her, now fully dress and clean shaven, he coughed announcing his presence. Slowly she turned around and smiled sadly at him, he returned the smile.

'We should go Lu, or we'll be late…'

_Lu,_ she dearly loved it when he called her Lu it was somehow special to her, only he ever used it, only he was _allowed_ to use it. Sure people had given her nicknames in the past but they were all quite horrible names. Neville called her Lu when they were alone mainly, at the times when sometimes she'd grab his hand or when they would hug goodbye and he give her a peck on the cheek. She hadn't realised she zoned out until Neville was right in front of her face, biting on his lower lip and looking at the floor

'Luna, we should go' he repeated and handed over her coat and scarf. Now when spoke he sounded sad and his eyes were heavy, he looked sad and when he took hold of her hand to lead her out of his small house, he _felt _sad. His hand was loose, not tight and protective like it always was, there hands weren't entwined instead they were holding on to each other.

Stood on the doorstep, she looked at him and held out her arm to apparate, unwillingly he took it and with a stomach churn they were stood in a dark corner away from the view of muggles.

They stepped into the light of the airport, nobody noticed them even with Luna's eccentrically coloured clothing. They stayed in silence as Luna made her arrangements with the luggage department and also as they walked to her departing gate.

The plane hadn't begun boarding yet so they sat in the uncomfortable metal seats that were available for them, Neville looked sadly at the plane through the large window, he felt hatred for the vehicle -which was strange he concluded after having a thorough debate with himself in his head Luna's gaze never fixed upon a certain spot, instead they darted around quickly trying to fond something interesting until they fell on a tall quizzical blonde man, he wore red pants and a yellow shirt and his hair fell around his face, he looked vaguely familiar to Luna but she couldn't place him exactly.

'FLIGHT 232 -TO SWEDEN- NOW BOARDING. FLIGHT 232 -TO SWEDEN- NOW BOARDING' the voice from the speaker screamed out.

Neville took in a ragged breath before standing up, dragging Luna up as well. She was eager to get on the plane and return to her father who had been out searching in Sweden since being attacked in the war, she hurriedly rushed into the small queue of people and right behind the tall quirky blonde man. Neville turned the small witch to him quickly

'Will you be coming back?'

Luna stayed silent.

'I'll….' Neville was desperately fighting back a sob 'I'll miss you Lu'

Luna stayed silent still and just wrapped her arms around her tall best friend, pecking him on the cheek however Neville wouldn't let go of her.

'Nev- Nev I have to go…'

'Please don't…Please Luna'

Luna looked deeply into Neville chocolate eyes, they were sorrowful and agonising to look at but she couldn't pity him and stay, she needed to go for the sake of her father, she had responsibilities and she couldn't drop them just for a relationship that wouldn't work, life wasn't that easy. She'd never had those type of romantic feelings for Neville and she was sure that he didn't really, it was just that all their friends had fallen in love that he was forcing himself too. He'd find someone good for him, who complimented his nature and would stay in dreary old England because they wanted to, not because they _needed _too.

Luna struggled out of Neville strong grip as one lonely tear gently fell down her face, willing Neville to understand…and for a split second he did. He stepped back and watched as Luna slipped away into the now much larger queue. He stared on as the tall man in front span around dramatically as he felt Luna knock into him accidentally, his face was a mixture of delight and giddiness as he introduced himself,

'Hello darling! I'm Rolf!'

She'd be okay, Neville thought as he paced down the airport in search of a shadowed place, and Luna thought likewise.

* * *

><p>Did you like...did you not? TELL MEH IN DA REVIEWS! ;D<p> 


End file.
